onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bang/Other Media
Appearances in Other Media Omakes Recollection Of A Most Sincere Apprentice Bang was wiping the floor, when Charanko entered the empty dojo. When asked where the other students were, he stated they all quit. Bang then tells Charanko he is his only student and noticed that Charnko looks pumped up. Lobster Bang invited Saitama and Genos to his dojo to eat some lobsters he received from his brother Bomb, while Charanko arrived to bring the rest of the ingredients to make hot pot. As they were preparing the meal, Saitama noticed there isn't any cabbage and after some arguing Bang decided to go to the store. When he returned from the store, Bang's dojo was completely ruined after the dojo hunters came and trashed it, unbeknown to him it was Saitama's and Genos' doing. Bang then immediately blames Benpatsu, the last remaining dojo hunter. Numbers Bang, Genos and King were called by Saitama to be part of his group against Fubuki and her Blizzard Group. Before the competition begins, Saitama signs a contract, stating the losing team must do whatever the winning team wants. Bang decides to go first, believing that the game will be a sparring match, and asserts that the losers must join his dojo. Unfortunately, the game that Fubuki had in mind was actually a video game, thus Bang was easily defeated. Later Bang arrives in Y-City, where he saves Red Muffler from Jumping Spider. It was revealed that their team won against the Blizzard Group thank to King. Child Emperor was at the scene and took the opportunity to measure the heroes stats with his new device Okame-Chan, but Bang refuses to participate. OVAs Bang, Who Is Too Overbearing After witnessing Saitama's strength, Bang began spying on him and Genos to better understand his power. Fearing that his martial arts style Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist would end with him, Bang decided to invite them to his dojo. When they didn't arrive. He began secretly following them and coerced Saitama to his dojo in pretense of giving them free meat. At the dojo, Bang demonstrates his style and challenges Saitama to some card-based memory games and rock-paper-scissors, with Bang winning almost every time. During one rock-paper-scissors match, an enraged Saitama nearly crushes Bang with a hammer, who is then forced to admit that Saitama is truly powerful. He does note, however, that the rock-paper-scissors game was the most excited he had ever seen Saitama be, and offers Saitama to join his dojo, but Saitama refuses. The Murder Case That Is Too Impossible Bang and the other S-Class heroes were invited to a hot spring resort, after the Dark Matter Thieves failed invasion. While enjoying himself at the hot spring, Metal Bat wasn't satisfied that some of the heroes that did not participate in the battle were invited to the resort, but Bang managed to calm down the situation. The next day after the ceremony, the heroes find Zombieman murdered, stabbed in the back by Atomic Samurai's katana. As Child Emperor was investigating the murder, Bang was one of many that were still at the banquet hall and was ruled out as a suspect. While the investigation wasn't progressing, Tatsumaki tried to restrain everyone, until Zombieman suddenly woke up. Zombieman later revealed that Atomic Samurai's katana was floating with green light surrounding it similar to Tatsumaki, when it stabbed him. Zombieman didn't care what happened the night prior and the heroes departed. Going Fishing with Middle-Aged Men Bang goes out fishing with Atomic Samurai. The two discuss the hero business in their boat as they wait for fish to bite. Mumen Rider and Chain'n'toad soon appear, having chased a monster all the way to the lake. They fight the monster, Giant Salamander, while Bang and Kamikaze continue their conversation through the chaos. Eventually they decide to intervene, and Bang pulls Mumen Rider out of the water with his fishing rod while Kamikaze kills Giant Salamander and rescues Chain'n'toad. Bang then considers telling Kamikaze about Saitama's true strength, but decides to let him find out himself. Audio Books Charanko, Learning He ends up in a sparring match against Metal Bat and dodges and reflects Metal Bat's blows. The match ends in a draw after Bang informs Metal Bat that his phone is ringing. Reference Category:Characters Other Media